Some Like It Hot
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: "This is what you do to me every time I'm near you," Hermione whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. "And every time I feel this way, I would love for nothing better than to take you somewhere and..." HrG, don't read if you don't like femmeslash! Reposted.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Again, this one has been a very long time in the making. I wrote a small bit of dialogue (that didn't end up being included in this oneshot) about two years ago for a very special lady, Carmela :P This is dedicated to her for being one of the most amazing friends I could ever ask for. It's not the way I imagined it would turn out, but this is just where the words took me. I hope you all enjoy it :) and special thanks to Monika for helping me smooth some of it out :P please remember to review!**

**

* * *

Some Like It Hot**

Ginny loved being with Hermione. She loved sitting next to her in the common room, being able to be as close to her as she wanted. She loved walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, holding her hand. She loved watching Hermione work on the latest essay that had been assigned to her. In fact, she loved everything about being in a relationship with the brainy brunette – bar one thing. Hermione was, well, what one might call frigid.

It wasn't as though they'd never kissed. But Ginny still felt that there was a certain something missing in their relationship. Every time she'd tried to bring it up, Hermione had simply smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek, saying there'd be plenty of time for that later. It wasn't as though Ginny wanted to rush straight into having sex. They'd only been going out for... okay, well, six months, and Ginny couldn't help but wonder at the lack of passion in their relationship.

Ginny shook her head slightly. What was she complaining about? Hermione was bogged down with school work, not to mention having to help Harry and Ron whenever they had some sort of problem. No, she could wait for the holidays to bring this up with her.

"Are you alright, Gin?" Hermione asked, nudging her slightly.

Ginny looked at her girlfriend and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, you just didn't answer my question," Hermione said, smiling back at her.

"Oh, sorry. What was your question?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow afternoon," she said, shifting her body a little closer to her and laying her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Of course I do," Ginny replied, resting her head on top of Hermione's. "What do you want to do there?"

"Probably go to the Three Broomsticks and then have a bit of a wander."

"Sounds good," Ginny said, turning her head to kiss the top of Hermione's.

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer, "Have you finished your work?"

"Yeah, for tonight," Ginny said, yawning widely. "I'll probably go to bed soon. I have Quidditch practice in the morning."

"Alright. I'm going to go to bed too. Do you want to go up together?"

"Sure," Ginny said, smiling at her as she stood up. Hermione took her hand and helped her up, saying goodnight to the boys as they walked hand in hand towards the staircase.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, then," Hermione said as they came to Ginny's door.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, resting her hand on the doorknob of the door to her dormitory. "I don't suppose you'd like to come in for a bit? The others are still down in the common room."

Hermione was silent for a second, looking as though she was having an argument in her head. Then, she smiled and shook her head, "No, I've had a long day so I should get some rest. So should you, for practice tomorrow."

Ginny's stomach slumped slightly, but she forced herself to smile happily. "Alright. Sleep well, then."

Hermione nodded and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "You too. 'Night."

"'Night," Ginny said, opening the door and walking into her room.

Hermione sighed slightly as the door closed, and began to walk towards her dormitory. She really needed to get over this fear of being in a dorm alone with Ginny.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find a certain redhead sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, reading one of her books.

"Ginny, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, feigning an irritated tone.

"Oh, I woke up a little earlier than normal and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to see if you were up." Ginny grinned broadly down at her and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Hermione asked, glancing at her watch. It was just past seven in the morning.

"Not long," Ginny shrugged. "Do you want to change and come with me down to breakfast?"

"Sure," Hermione said, raising a hand to her mouth as she yawned. Standing up out of the bed, she stretched and yawned again. Ginny bit her lip as she caught sight of creamy pale skin as Hermione's shirt moved as she stretched. Images of raising that shirt herself flashed across her mind, and she bit down harder on her lip as she tried to expel them from her mind.

"What time do you finish practice?"

"With any luck, Harry won't keep us any longer than one o'clock. We can go to Hogsmeade after I've showered."

"Sounds good," Hermione said, pulling some clothes out of her wardrobe. She turned her back to Ginny and pulled her pyjama top over her head, quickly picking up her bra and slipping it on. "Is there anything you wanted to do there?"

Ginny tore her eyes away from Hermione's back as it was covered up with a t-shirt, and swallowed slightly. "No, I can't think of anything at the moment."

Hermione nodded and turned to face Ginny while she was switching pants. "Alright. Remember to bring a coat and a scarf when we go. It's getting cooler outside."

Ginny grinned as she watched Hermione take her pyjama bottoms off. "I know." After watching her pull on her jeans, she said, "You know, you kill me sometimes."

Hermione looked up at her with a quizzical look on her face. "What?"

"You, changing right here in front of me," Ginny said, beginning to smirk. "Come on Hermione, you must've figured out by now that I'm attracted to you."

Hermione smiled nervously, "Sorry. Should I have asked you to cover your eyes?"

"Well, I would've peeked anyway," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in mock outrage and she crossed the room to slap Ginny's shoulder lightly. "Perv!"

Ginny laughed and pulled her close, kissing her lips and wrapping her arms around her. Hermione leaned into the kiss, raising her hands to clutch at the back of Ginny's head, responding with surprising passion.

"Could you guys do that somewhere else?" a groggy voice sounded from behind them. They broke apart to see Parvati and Lavender peeking out from behind the curtains of Parvati's bed.

"Sorry," Hermione said quickly, taking Ginny's hand and leading her out of the dorm.

"That was interesting," Ginny remarked as they walked down the stairs. She stopped walking and pulled Hermione closer, kissing her again and backing her up against the cool, stone wall.

"Mmm, Ginny," Hermione said, pushing her off slightly. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Ginny said, kissing her again.

Hermione laughed softly as her stomach made a disgruntled sound. "I think your stomach has other ideas. Come on." She gave Ginny one last kiss before pulling her down the stairs. "Plenty of time for that later."

* * *

'_Where did that come from?'_ Ginny thought to herself as she watched Hermione eat. She hardly ever kissed like that. She hardly ever let go like that, pulling Ginny closer so their bodies were in complete contact. When Ginny tried to continue it outside though, Hermione had said the same thing she always said; 'Plenty of time for that later.'

'_Maybe I scared her off,'_ Ginny though, sighing slightly as she took a bite of her eggs. _'That's it, don't force it. She'll relax in her own time.'_

"So, what are you going to do while I'm at practice?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I'd study for a while and then come watch the last half hour of practice," Hermione said, sipping her pumpkin juice. "To make sure Harry's not pushing my girl too hard," she added, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back at Hermione. "Alright. Come down around twelve, then. I'm going to ask him if I can get off a little early today."

"After your last performance, I'm sure he'll give you that," Hermione said, smiling happily at her.

"Hopefully. Could you bring me a change of clothes so we can go straight to Hogsmeade from the Quidditch pitch?"

"No problem. Anything specific?"

"Surprise me," she said, finishing off her breakfast. "Are you done?"

"Yep," Hermione said, taking one last swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Let's go then, I need to change."

* * *

A while later Hermione was sitting in the common room, studying alone. It was just past eleven thirty, and she was getting jumpier each time she glanced at the clock to see it was almost time to go down to see Ginny. She sighed heavily to herself and put her quill down, placing her stack of parchment on the table in front of her.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous about seeing the youngest Weasley. They spent a lot of time together, after all. Hermione sighed again and rubbed her eyes, thinking, _'No, you know exactly why you're nervous.'_

Yes, she knew. She knew why she got so nervous around her girlfriend. It wasn't because she was worried she didn't feel any attraction to her. In fact, that was the problem...

Hermione was worried she was perhaps _too_ attracted. She honestly had never believed it possible, to be so attracted to someone that merely looking at them caused that spot between your legs to ache hungrily for attention. She _was_ in that situation, however. That was why it was so difficult for her to let Ginny closer, and those few times where she'd lost all control, they'd been interrupted before it could turn into something more than just kissing.

She knew she was very good at hiding her problems from the rest of the world and was entirely sure that Ginny hadn't caught on. She didn't like seeing the slightly disappointed look in her eyes when, for example, she refused to come into Ginny's room at night when there was no one else there.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'I'm going to have to tell her at some point,'_ she thought, reasonably. _'It's not as though she'll break up with me... if she's anything like her brother, she'll probably be eager.'_

Hermione laughed softly to herself at that. While Ron and Ginny both shared traits such as a short temper and red hair, Ginny wasn't quite as sex-oriented as her brother. Perhaps she was a little excitable at times, but there was no way she thought with her non-existent penis.

The problem was, she was almost scared of the kinds of thoughts that entered her mind whenever she thought about the two of them in one of their dorms, alone together. Before Ginny, she'd never felt that way for anyone else. Viktor and Ron never evoked the kind of sexual feeling she felt whenever she was near Ginny. It was never quite right with them, which was why Hermione had broken it off.

She looked at her watch again and saw it was almost a quarter to twelve. _'Time to go,'_ she thought to herself, packing her work up and carrying it up to her dorm. She made a quick stop at Ginny's room to grab her some clothes and then made her way down to the Quidditch pitch.

When she got there the team was going through some drills. Ginny and the other chasers were flying around in various formations, passing the Quaffle to each other and avoiding bludgers sent at them by the beaters. Harry was hovering a few feet above them, watching them carefully, every so often shouting out instructions. Hermione sat in the stands and watched for the next half hour, admiring the way Ginny seemed to fly so effortlessly. At twelve thirty Ginny flew up to Harry and spoke to him for a moment, gesturing to Hermione sitting in the stands. After a brief word to each other, she flew down to where Hermione was waiting,

"You ready?" she asked, smiling at the brunette.

"Of course I am," Hermione replied, smiling back at her. They walked together down to the change rooms, chatting about what Harry was having them do.

"He's pushing us harder than usual," Ginny said, sighing slightly. "But that's only because we're up against Ravenclaw next, and they've got some new chasers who seem to actually know what they're doing."

"Fair enough. How are you feeling about the next match?"

"Confident," Ginny said, grinning widely at her. "We have a few things up our sleeves." She winked at Hermione, and Hermione laughed,

"That's good. How do you think Harry's feeling about it?"

"The same, I suppose," Ginny said, glancing back up at the team. "The good thing is that Quidditch seems to take his mind off Voldemort, so he's focused for this."

"Mmm," Hermione hummed in agreement, looking back up at the team too. "I hope he's alright. He hasn't come to talk to me about it in a while."

"When he needs to, he will," Ginny said, nudging Hermione's shoulder comfortingly. "I think he just needs a good distraction at the moment."

"I suppose. Alright, let's get you showered and changed, then," Hermione said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her down to the change rooms.

* * *

"I was wondering if we could make a quick stop at Honeydukes when we go up," Ginny called from the shower as Hermione sat on one of the benches, waiting for her to finish.

"Sure. What did you want to get there?" Hermione called back, starting to feel slightly fidgety as she heard Ginny shut off the water.

"Just some chocolate and maybe some sugar quills," Ginny replied, stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

Hermione stood up and moved away to the opposite side of the room, trying not to look at the redheaded beauty as she proceeded to change. "Alright. We can get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks after."

"You can look, if you want," Ginny said, taking the towel from around her body to dry her hair and turning to face Hermione's back.

"I'm alright," Hermione said quickly, trying to stop her voice from raising an octave or two. She swallowed and said, "I mean, it's not that I don't want to look, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"Hermione," Ginny said, cutting her off abruptly. "You wouldn't be making me uncomfortable. I'm not shy about my body, and I _want_ you to look."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes as she sensed Ginny moving closer to her. "Please, Ginny."

"Why are you so scared of me?" Ginny asked softly, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and trying to get her to turn around to face her.

"I'm not scared of you," Hermione whispered, turning, but still with her eyes closed. "I'm scared of what I'll do."

Ginny frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Hermione stayed silent, and Ginny sighed heavily. She raised her hands to cup the brunette's cheeks, leaning in to kiss her gently. Hermione's arms were crossed defiantly across her chest, and her stomach jumped wildly as she felt Ginny's naked breasts press up against them. She wanted so desperately to open her eyes, to see what she'd been imagining for such a long time now...

"Hermione, please."

Hermione winced slightly at the obvious pain in Ginny's voice. She hated knowing that her reluctance made Ginny feel unwanted. She slowly opened her eyes to find Ginny staring right back at her. She bit her lip as Ginny stood back slightly, her eyes taking in the beautiful naked sight before her.

She was stunning. Her body was smooth and sleek, muscular and yet still soft. Her breasts were small, her nipples pink and hardening with what Hermione assumed to be arousal. Her eyes moved down her body, noticing her bellybutton was an outie (and smiling inwardly at that). She looked back up at Ginny who was now chewing on her bottom lip, searching for some sort of response from Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, taking off her cloak and scarf. She fixed her eyes on Ginny's as she lifted her jumper and shirt over her head, leaving her in a bra and jeans. Ginny watched her undress with wide eyes, not daring to move from her spot. Hermione kicked her shoes off and slipped her socks off before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs. She reached around her back, still holding eye contact with Ginny, and undid her bra. It fell away from her body before she hooked her thumbs in her underwear and pushed them down, stepping away from the pile of clothes and moving forward towards Ginny.

"Do you think I'm not attracted to you?" Hermione asked softly, stopping to stand less than a foot from Ginny.

"Well," Ginny swallowed visibly, glancing up and down Hermione's body before her eyes came to rest on her face, "to be honest, I don't know."

Hermione frowned slightly at her. "Are you attracted to me?"

Ginny nodded, unable to verbalise a positive answer coherently.

Hermione moved a little closer. "I'm going to show you something, okay?"

Ginny nodded again, now feeling extremely nervous. Hermione raised her hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. The younger girl shivered slightly, watching her hand move lower to entangle its fingers through the dense, black curls covering her sex. She felt her lower belly contract pleasurably as she watched Hermione slip two fingers deep into her folds. She could feel that spot between her legs getting wetter as she watched Hermione move her fingers against herself expertly.

Hermione pulled her fingers out from between her legs and held them up so Ginny could see.

_They were literally dripping wet._

"This is what you do to me every time I'm near you," Hermione whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. "And every time I feel this way, I would love for nothing better than to take you somewhere and _fuck_ you until you can't take anymore. I want to touch you and tease you and lick you and caress you until you're screaming my name." She paused and gazed straight into Ginny's eyes. "That scares me more than I thought it would, and I didn't want to scare you off too."

"You wouldn't scare me off," Ginny replied, looking back down at Hermione's fingers. "I only want you."

With that statement, Hermione couldn't take anymore. She made some sort of frustrated snorting noise before pulling the redhead towards her and kissing her roughly. Ginny moaned softly as she felt Hermione's teeth tugging insistently on her lower lip and allowed her entrance, feeling her legs go almost to jelly as their tongues touched. She ran her fingers across the younger girl's lower back before moving her hands down to grope at her buttocks and pull her closer. Ginny moaned loudly as she felt Hermione slip her thigh between her legs, knowing that her own wetness would be smeared across the older woman's skin. Her head began to spin as her hips moved up and down against Hermione's thigh, digging her fingernails into the brunette's back. Hermione moved her kisses from Ginny's mouth across her jaw and down to her neck, where she began to bite and suck on her skin, leaving small red marks behind.

"Hermione?" Ginny whimpered, before moaning loudly as she felt one of Hermione's fingers tugging at one of her nipples.

"Am I hurting you?" Hermione asked, immediately stopping her attack on the redhead's breast and neck.

"No, no," Ginny breathed, smiling and leaning forward to kiss her lips insistently. "The only thing is, I'm sure it's almost one o'clock."

"Oh," Hermione frowned, lifting her hand from Ginny's chest to check her watch. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't," Ginny said, kissing her again. "I know you can feel what you've done to me on your leg, don't apologise for that."

Hermione smirked, eyes flicking down to where Ginny's crotch rested comfortably on her thigh and then back up to her face. "Then let's change and go up to your dorm."

Ginny nodded and kissed her one last time before reluctantly moving herself off of her. Hermione smirked again as she touched the spot where Ginny had been on her thigh, before quickly dressing herself.

* * *

She was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Ginny smiled to herself as she looked up and down the woman lying next to her. Hermione was lying on her back, covers pulled up to her hips and with an arm curled up underneath her head, the other resting on her stomach. She was smiling in her sleep and murmuring every now and then.

The redhead smiled again as she settled back down on her back, replaying the events of the past couple hours in her head. After they'd dressed themselves, they rushed out of the change rooms, bumping into Ginny's teammates briefly before walking quickly back up to the castle. Once back in Ginny's dorm room, the pair proceeded to undress each other before Hermione led – no, pushed – Ginny towards the bed. What had followed almost seemed like a blur when Ginny thought about it, but at the same time she remembered every single moment.

Hermione's fingers worked magic on every sensitive spot of her body, and her tongue... oh, her _tongue_. Ginny was sure she'd never find someone who knew how to kiss, lick and suck like Hermione did. Her stomach squirmed pleasurably every time she thought about what Hermione did to her, and then what she did to Hermione in turn.

She sighed happily and rolled onto her side to face Hermione, to find the brunette watching her with an amused expression on her face.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked Ginny, her eyes sparkling at her.

Ginny grinned and bit her bottom lip slightly. "What we just did."

Hermione grinned back at her and leaned across to kiss her lips gently. "So you found the experience satisfying?"

"Hmm," Ginny hummed, feigning thoughtfulness. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to give you an O for Outstanding."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, shifting across in the bed so she was lying on top of the younger woman. "I suppose I'll have to give you the same grade, then," she said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"You saying I wasn't worth an O?" Ginny asked, failing to hide the amused smile on her face.

"No, you were worth two," Hermione said, kissing her again.

"Oh," Ginny said, kissing her back as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's body. "What were you thinking about?"

Hermione grinned uncertainly for a second before leaning across the bed to grab Ginny's school tie that was hanging next to the bed. "I was thinking," she said, bringing the tie up to Ginny's eyes, "that we could try something a little different."

Ginny laughed softly and lifted her head so Hermione could tie the tie around it. "You're going to blindfold me and do what, exactly?"

"You'll see," Hermione said, smiling happily as she sat up on Ginny's hips. "Or rather, you'll feel it."

"Very funny – ohh," Ginny moaned softly as she felt Hermione's lips, teeth and tongue attack her left nipple...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
